Rising from the Ashes
by AyaDarling
Summary: DH SPOILERS!Harry and Ginny are married, they have three children, two already at Hogwarts. Al Potter and his cousin Rose Weasley befriend a family enemy and Blossom Longbottom? With all 4 houses united, what new evil arises from the ashes?


The red train steadily headed towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. The rhythmic pace of the Hogwarts Express had a calming sensation on of its passengers, well besides four. In an empty compartment, one boy sat alone. His white-blonde hair, cut short, hung into his steel gray eyes. He sat silently, occasionally fiddling with his new wand of Elder and Veela hair. He twisted it in his hands, just like his father had when he had attended Hogwarts. The boy would jump to his feet every time a student would walk past the compartment. He had even seen a few students he already knew, not personally but students he knew of. As he paced, he was thinking. Like most first years students at Hogwarts, he had only what rumors he heard of about the school. He had heard about the giant squid that lived in the lake, about how the forbidden forest had spiders, unicorns, giants, and centaurs living in it. He had even heard that the Defense against Dark Arts job, no longer had a curse on it and Professor Thomas had been teaching the lessons for a while now, or how Professor Binns, a ghost, still taught History of Magic, the most boring class at Hogwarts.

He sat down in the seat and opened his cat's cage. The cat was really a black and white kitten with stripes. His dad had bought the kitten, Stripes, for getting into Hogwarts. He smiled, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes, and thought back on the day he received his letter to Hogwarts.

The sun was already shining into his window as Scorpius Malfoy rolled over, finally awaking on the bright July morning. Grumbling, Scorpius tried to hide under the silk covers, but were quickly yanked away by the same person who opened the blinds.

"Oi! Come on Marissa! Can't I have five more minutes? Can't a bloke get some sleep around here?" He complained as he climbed out of bed. He threw on a black cloak over top of his pajamas, not yet willing to admit to the defeat of his nanny. As Scorpius shuffled down the stairs of Malfoy Manor, he noticed that his father was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Father, you haven't left for work yet?" He inquired.

"No, not yet, I'm waiting for something," That was all Draco Malfoy would say, however he shared a sly smile with Marissa. "Sit down, Scorpius and have some breakfast, you're eleven you need energy," His father chuckled as he unrolled the Daily Prophet and began reading the headlines.

As Scorpius was eating his cereal, he heard a heavy _Thump,_ against the closed window. Looking up, his steel gray eyes widened.

"Father! Father! Is that? Oi, I think it is! Father, a school owl just hit our window!" He was jumping up and down in excitement as Marissa tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and opened the window to let the poor barn owl into the kitchen. The owl fluttered around for a moment before dropping a vanilla envelope with the Hogwarts crest and seal upon it in Scorpius' breakfast bowl.

Scorpius wasted no time in tearing the letter open and stared at it for a moment, in shock that he had even received one, he had figured he would be shipped off to Drumstrang or something.

He read it aloud for Marissa and his father to hear,

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Filius Flitwick (Order of Merlin, 1st Class)

Dear Mr. Malfoy (That's me!), We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term beings on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

_Deputy Headmaster_

He started dancing around the kitchen. He even went as far as grabbing Marissa's hands and danced around with her. His father smiled on as he read the uniform and book list. Most of the books were new to the list, but several Draco recognized from his schooldays at Hogwarts, especially _History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot. And to himself he thought about Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Magic World. _Wonder if they are teaching about _him _in their history and Defense classes now. _ Surprisingly though, Draco's thoughts were amicable and held no venom as he thought about his old schoolmate and current boss.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing that I took off from work this morning to take you to Diagon Alley, now isn't it?" Draco mused as his son stopped dancing around the kitchen and looked at his father, speechless. "Come on Son, better get upstairs and change if you want to miss the rush in the Floo Network. Mr. Weasley," He paused, the Weasley's were still a sore spot for him on occasion, "said that the network gets a bit clogged up this time of year when all the new students must go get their things. Oh and don't forget! First years are not allowed their brooms this year!" He laughed as he heard a groan from upstairs. Draco heard a laugh from Marissa.

"Just like you were Master Malfoy, always on a broom and disappointed to know you were not allowed one your first year." She smiled fondly, happy that Draco had not turned out like the way his parents were raising him. She mumbled something about "Pureblood nonsense" and started cleaning up the kitchen.

Draco thought about how lucky he was that Marissa had decided to come back to help him raise Scorpius after Nicola passed away. Scorpius' mother was probably the main reason that Draco turned his back on his parent's old ways and beliefs. She wouldn't have paid him any mind, even after telling her he was a wizard. Draco shook his head as Scorpius came rushing back downstairs.

"Dad can I have a new owl for school?" And with that, the questions flew as they Flooed into Diagon Alley in search of Scorpius' new school things.

Scorpius roused himself from his musings and paid attention to the purring kitten in his lap. He heard the Trolley go through, but wasn't hungry and decided to skip it until later. Putting Stripes back in his cage, Scorpius started pacing again. He was a bit worried about what house he would be sorted into however he knew his father wouldn't mind as long as he wasn't in Huffelpuff. _Who would want to be in Huffelpuff anyways__ A bunch of nutters they are!_

Scorpius stopped to listen as a group of voices stopped outside his compartment.

"here, this one looks empty," the voice of a boy, probably another first year. Scorpius smiled, hoping for some company.

"No it isn't, look there's someone in there!" a higher pitched voice of a girl responded.

"Oh come on, its not like he'll mind, the rest of the compartments are full and James wont let us into his, "he needs his space," remember?" A third bossier, voice replied. His steps faltered as three students, already in the school robes, opened door to the compartment.

The four students looked at each other. Standing in front of Scorpious was Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Blossom Longbottom.


End file.
